The Story of Us
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: Joy comes to the House of Anubis and every pretty much forgets about Nina. Now, Fabian feels guilty but doesn't know just how to talk to Nina. Nina writes about her experiences loving and losing Fabian in her "Story of Us" book.


_**The Story of Us**_

"_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<br>People would say they're the lucky ones,"_

_~Taylor Swift, "The Story of Us"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**~by Nina Martin~**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a girl named Nina, from America, who went to a boarding school in Europe. She stayed in the House of Anubis, where she met Amber, Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and most importantly, Fabian. She and Fabian became fast friends as mysterious events began to transpire. It didn't take long for Nina to become mixed up in the mystery of the house as she sought to unravel its secrets. While searching for Ancient Egyptian artifacts taken from the tomb of King Tut by the original owners of the house, she and Fabian soon became close friends and then something more. Everything was perfect until….<p>

Joy Mercer. For every good story must have an antagonist, whether it be beautiful and heartful romances or daring escapades of adventure. And the story that I, Nina Martin, am writing is both romance and adventure, with a little bit of mystery tossed in for good measure. So hold onto your belongings as I take your through a tail of friendship, love, mystery, and adventure. Enjoy the "Story of Us" (Fabian and I).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Searching the Room for an Empty Seat <strong>_

_**~by Nina Martin~**_

* * *

><p>My heart races as I walk through the front doors of the House of Anubis on this day, the first day back to school after a too long summer. Typically, I'm always saddened when I am forced to return to school in the fall, but now I'm overjoyed. School means Fabian. Everything is so much more fun with Fabian and he makes school seem like it's not even close to as boring as it is in actuality. He is, by far, the best part of going to this boarding school in Europe. Him and the mysteries. Sure it's been life threatening and dangerous, but it's been a thrill and sometimes there's a certain excitement in taking a risk.<p>

"Hey, guys!" I say happily as a wide smile spreads across my face as I see everyone in the foyer gathered in a group. I can hear them talking, but I can also hear a new voice that is most definitely not someone I know from last year. But that voice is easy to identify as female.

"Fabs, it's so good to see you again! I've missed spending time with you!" The unfamiliar female voice says as I see a pair of tan arms snake around Fabian in a hug. And, too my shock and slightly anger, he hugs the girl back. Sure, I've seen him hug Patricia, Mara, or Amber but I know none of them are interested in him like that. Whoever this girl is, she seems to be. Jealousy tugs at my heart as I fight to keep the perky smile on my lips.

"Guys!" I call again, trying to get everyone's attention but they seem not to notice me.

_I guess I'll just get set up in my room while they all talk with the new girl, after all, they seem pretty happy talking to her at the moment. _I think before taking my bags upstairs to my room and unpacking everything. It doesn't take too long to put my clothes back in their place in the familiar drawers of the dresser and then on the same hangers in the closet. Putting sheets on the bed takes a little longer for some reason due to the fact I'm distractedly wondering about the new girl. Although I know that it shouldn't bother me that everyone was paying attention to her it does. They are my friends too and it hurt that they simply ignored me. Not even being acknowledged by Fabian hurt the most.

"Should I go try to talk to them again?" I wonder aloud as I sit down on my newly made red, rumbling the coverlet slightly. My hands clench into close fists as I grip the blanket, turning my knuckles white a little bit. Tears sting at my eyes. Not one day back and I'm losing my friends to someone I don't even really know. Oh well, best I get to know the enemy.

Sighing, I get to my feet and force a smile before walking down the steps to the foyer. No one is there anymore and with each step an echo reverberates off the walls in an ominous manner. Voices echo from the living room so I think quickly before taking a deep breath and walking into the living room. Steeling my nerves did little good as preparation for seeing everyone sitting around the new girl and the only seat is on the other side of the new girl. That's the place I definitely do not want to sit.

"Hi, Nina," Amber is the first to speak after the hush of awkward silence that settled onto everyone after I walked into the room. It pains me to see that it's as if no one wants me around here anymore.

"It's nice to see you," Mara chimes in politely even though we don't know each other very well and have only really had a few long conversations.

"It is nice see you," Alfie and Jerome say, but it really doesn't seem like Jerome means it due to the fact he seems preoccupied with something that I can't tell what it is.

"Hi," Mick says.

"Hey," Fabian says, giving me a little nod. He ignored me when I first arrived and all he says now is "hey?" I want to run out of the room crying at this (and that the new girl is sitting awfully close to Fabian—closer than I would have liked).

"So, not to be rude, but who's the new girl?" I ask.

"This is my best friend, Joy Mercer," Patricia explains as Joy smiles at me and gives a weak little wave. She doesn't seem at all apologetic that she's pretty much sitting on my boyfriend's lap at the moment. I bite my lips to keep from screaming, crying, or doing something rash and ill-thought out. Instead I glance quickly around the room, desperate for somewhere that isn't near Joy to sit. There's nowhere.

Reluctantly, I sit next to Joy and she gives me a warm smile, before smiling at Fabian.

Okay, Joy. I see how this is. Much to my disappointment, it doesn't look like we're going to be friends this year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: A Simple Complication<strong>_

_**~by Nina Martin~**_

* * *

><p>"Things will be better at school," I assure myself as I walk to school the next morning, alone. Fabian and Joy left early—conveniently, without telling me—so now I walk by myself. It feels like when I was first starting out at school, only now it hurts more since I know that Joy is, at this moment, slowly stealing Fabian from me. For the rest of my walk to school, worst case scenarios (all of which involve Fabian and Joy getting their happily ever after) run through my mind.<p>

"So, Fabs…" I hear Joy's voice from inside the classroom, but I don't hear the rest of what she says as she whispers in Fabian's ear. I clench my right hand into a fist, _I hate how she calls him Fabs like that. How could he like being called that? It's annoying, right?_I think to myself as I walk through the doorway to see Fabian sitting next to Joy. Of course.

They don't even look up as I pass by to go to an empty desk in the back as more students file into the classroom. Through class, all I can focus on is Fabian and Joy, wondering what they're whispering about and what they're doing. The seeds of jealousy have already been sown and this is like the Miracle Grow that makes them sprout like crazy. Seeing Joy and Fabian spending this class together, talking, laughing, and whispering like Fabian and I used to. They don't focus on class as much as Fabian and I did when we sat next to each other in class.

_Why do I keep comparing Joy and Fabian to Fabian and I? Is this a competition? Are they even a couple? _I think to myself as I can't help but think of the couple name that Alfie called Fabian and I. Fabina. I thought, and still think, that it's a simply beyond cute name for the two of us together. It even ends in the last letter of Sibuna. But Jabian (Joy and Fabian) just doesn't have the same ring to it and Foy seems even worse. No matter how you combine their names it just doesn't result in something cute.

_Fabina sounds better than Jabian or Foy, but I wonder if Fabina will be applicable much long especially with how Joy's acting towards my Fabian at the moment. She shouldn't sit so close to him. _I can't help but think as the jealousy roils inside of me, making me even angrier at Joy Mercer than I was before. This girl is so much more than a little complication in me and Fabian's relationship. She might full out ruin it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: We're Not Speaking <strong>_

_**~by Nina Martin~**_

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the beginning of school and with it the last time I talked with Fabian. We passed each other in the hallways, not at all acknowledging each other's presence as we did so. At breakfast, we did little more say a generic "hello, good morning" with no feeling included and hardly any eye contact. Even that felt like a stretch to and it broke my heart all over again every time we made eye contact, then looked away not wanting to even look at each other anymore. Simply being near each other is too awkward; that very much hurts for me, especially knowing how close we used to be.<p>

"Hello, good morning," I muttered in a monotone as I sit down across the empty table from Fabian. He replies in the same emotionless tone that makes it impossible to tell how he feels and his expression is unreadable. My heart aches just looking at him. Silently, I pray that Amber or Mara will come down. Or maybe that new boy (Eddie I think it is) from America, he's a really wonderful reminder of home. And he and Patricia seem to have something—as odd and love/hate as it may be.

"Nina…" Fabian says shattering the silence so effortlessly with little more than a whisper. "…we need to talk."

"Yeah, about what?" I ask dryly as I ladle some fresh fruit onto my plate.

"We haven't talked a lot and…" Fabian trails off awkwardly.

"And?" Nina asks after a minute of silence.

"I miss us," Fabian says, blushing slightly. "Talking, I mean."

"Yeah, me too," Nina admits.

"Maybe we, could, uh…talk over dinner some time? Then maybe see a movie." Fabian suggested as he and Nina looked at their feet shyly.

"It's a date."

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

** This was written for Sibuna97's "Fabina Oneshot Challenge." Make sure to review. **


End file.
